


A Little Help

by earandir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, F/M, Orgasm, but it's all clothed, sex during period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earandir/pseuds/earandir
Summary: Rey has cramps. Ben offers some relief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving for fic with period-relief sex + Rey humping Kylo and this happened. Set in my nebulous AU where Kylo has defected to the Resistance.

“I hate this,” Rey grumbled, rubbing a hand over her lower belly, which felt like someone had struck it with a club: the downside of finally putting on some weight. The pain medicine provided by the nurse in medical was taking its sweet time to kick in.

“I’ve heard orgasms help,” said Ben, watching her from the bed.

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you ever have any advice other than ‘have an orgasm’?”

“I’m serious.”

Rey giggled a bit despite the cramps punching through her stomach. “Really, though. Can’t sleep? Have an orgasm. Restless during meditation? Jerk off beforehand.”

“What? I like to come,” he said, with endearing sincerity. He frowned at her, but the corner of his mouth twitched. “I’m just saying, it’ll feel good and the contractions, uh. Help move the fluids out of your system faster.”

Rey was about to ask who exactly had told him this, but then she remembered who his mother was, and decided to spare him from having to voice the likely answer.

“Well,” he said when she winced again in lieu of responding, “Do you want one?”

“Even if I did,” she said, “it would make a mess.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he said. 

“I would,” said Rey, thinking of the amount of water needed to wash a set of bed sheets. 

Ben thought for a moment. “You could use my leg,” he said. “You’re wearing a cloth, right? You can just change it after. Much less cleaning.” 

“I guess...all right,” said Rey. The idea of getting off had honestly grown on her from the moment he suggested it and now she found herself anticipating the pleasure eagerly as she climbed onto the bed and straddled one of Ben’s strong thighs. He grasped her hips while she settled herself. She rested her hands on his shoulders and sighed as his huge thigh slotted perfectly between hers. 

She rocked herself back and forth, skimming his thigh, not wanting too much pressure before she was fully aroused. Ben’s hands lightly held her waist to support her but otherwise let her move entirely as she liked. His eyes were lidded as he watched her, his mouth a relaxed half-smile. His hands were warm on her sides. All of him was warm. Sometimes he would move a hand to caress her thigh or the small of her back, bringing the warmth there, too. She relaxed into that warmth, and as she did, she began to notice the soreness in her belly less and the pleasure between her thighs more. The cloth she wore inside her pants was already damp with her blood and fluids and it made each movement more pleasurable, easing the way until the slick of her arousal started to flow more freely. 

She started to thrust a little harder. He still made no move to take charge, but only gazed at her with lazy affection, those warm hands stroking her softly. She angled her hips to better grind her clit down on this thigh. There was something about Ben sitting passively beneath her while she humped him that she liked very much. She felt powerful, gripping him with her thighs and rutting on him.

“That’s it,” he murmured. His low voice sent a fresh spark of heat to her core. She was feeling very good; the pain medicine seemed to be slowly taking effect at the same time as the pleasure was taking over her mind. But she hadn’t yet reached that point at which the way to orgasm seemed clear. Ben, sensing her thoughts as usual, said, “Take as long as you need. You don’t have to force it.”

She eased up a little, went back to teasing herself with twitches of her hips until her clit was fully hard. Ben continued to watch her calmly, even though Rey could tell that he was getting quite hard himself. She met his eyes and he opened his mind to her, letting her feel the warmth and affection he felt toward her, his arousal present in the background but not urgent. He liked her rutting on him as much as she did; he liked being of use, and he liked seeing her take her pleasure from him.

She leaned further forward to embrace him loosely as her hips moved faster. She was going to come soon. Ben murmured encouragement in her ear: “That’s good, Rey. So good. I can feel how close you are. Almost there. Want you to come all over me. Just let go; it’ll feel so good.”

She gave a few final, hard thrusts and went taut in his arms as her pleasure peaked and she came hard against his thigh. She shook with it; her core throbbing, releasing the tightness there. She moaned low against his shoulder and stayed there for a few moments, panting. 

When she looked up, he was smiling fondly. Sometimes she got the sense that Ben loved watching her come even more than he loved coming himself. He gathered her closer, letting her sink into his embrace as a sated drowsiness overcame her. The unpleasantness of sitting in her own come barely registered over her relief at the dissipation of the pain. Dimly she could feel that Ben was still hard, but he seemed in no hurry to do anything about it. She snuggled deeper into his warmth, letting it envelop her, and he rubbed her back lightly. “You can stay as long as you want,” he said. “You can even go again if you like.” 

She smiled against his shoulder and he nuzzled her, both of them content.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://officervelus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
